Daniel Rashlen
"Uh...I don't think Dan came to work today...I hope he's okay..he was always a bit...odd. Even weirder cause he's the darn owner." - ''Phone Man, Night 4 Daniel Rashlen ''(More notably as '''Mr. Rashlen, HIM, Subject 34, The Pizzeria Owner, Owner, The Bittersweet or Dan/Daniel') ''is a recurring character in the Five Nights at Jackie's series. He was believed to be the reason behind of Jackie's Pizzeria closing, and the local murders in the town of Lidenhimer. Appearance Daniel Rashlen as shown by the mini-game sprite, wears a gray shirt and shoes, and long brown pants. His grey shirt is covered by a dark blue hoodie. His face is obscured by a shadow. He is a white male with brown hair. Object Speculation Rashlen has yet be talked about, at least known by the creator. Personality Rashlen is presumed to be an odd fellow, mentioned by the Phone Man on Night 4. He is also very determined as shown by the fact he was the owner of Jackie's Pizzeria. He is also somewhat insane, shown by the mini-games. References # "Uh..hey. Welcome to night 3 or something... You know the owner here was..surprisingly focused on the place. He never gave up, he's really sad that he was forced to sell this place. As soon as the place went under, my friend...uh he was...there. I...I'm sorry..I can't really...ugh." -Phone Gal, night 3 # "Local pizzeria owner Daniel Rashlen arrested for murder; Called insane by own family: Local Jackie's Pizzeria owner Daniel Rashlen was arrested for murdering a confirmed 12 children and adults, with possibly more. His family, Autumn, Evelyn and Dwight Rashlen were terrified to learn that he was arrested for murder, and called him insane. Reportedly by their neighbors, who want to remain anonymous, Daniel attacked Autumn. All of his family has been payed for therapy and in medical charges. He later was said to commit suicide in his jail. -Newspaper on the Incomplete Ending screen. # "-sipping sounds- I think I hit the right button to turn the phone off right..wait is the light supposed to be on or...wait is it on..? Shoot it is..um, I'm your new phone..person. Uh......just sorry..I don't know what to say...wait, weren't you the one who went down the elevator and it broke? Sorry about that...hope the last person told you that the darn thing was broken. I don't think anyone should be down th- oh god..." -Phone Dude , Night 4. # "Hey! You made it to the last night of your job! Uh, sorry about...last night. I'm...I'm really sorry. I'm even more sorry about how it...ended. I stopped the call. I remembered who's down there. I know you saw them. "It" was a failed creation. He got loose, completely tore our head designer into pieces, stole his ripped shirt, and took a mask. We left him down there...wait...how did the elevator go down there? Wait...did...did it reprogram the elevator?! Jesus Christ it did, it's learning...Hehe. It was all a success..either way..just try to survive. You managed to make it through last night so you should be able to make it through this one right? If I remember that...thing wasn't the only one down there. If...the trio are still there, they're sensitive to light. They were made to protroll the place at night. What's even worse is that since this place was going out of business we've heard them randomly "detect" a "robber" probably being confused at a suit down there. A few employees well..died down there too. I honestly feel like the animatronics were made to k- *Crash* Wait...no..NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWA- *screams*" -Phone Dude, night 5. Trivia * "Daniel Rashlen was a name that came out of the blue. Entirely." -Mazcraft Category:Human Category:Male Category:Character Category:FNaJ 1 Category:FNaJ 2 Category:FNaJ 3 Category:FNaJ 4